


Double Faceted

by whiteroses77



Series: Faceted [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce have another experience with black Kryptonite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Facets

TITLE: Double Faceted 1/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,265  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce have another experience with black Kryptonite  
Author's Note: Sequel to Facets

~*~

Electrical sparks flew from the power cables that fed the laboratory. The guards and scientists were running from the room as warning sirens resounded and orange flashing beacons lit up the scene. Batman yelled over the noise, “Come on we have to get out of here now!”

Superman wanted to, he really did but his body felt weak and his strength was draining from him. He groaned, “B…”

Batman turned around just in time to see the huge chunk of Kryptonite inside the giant generator just as the machine went into overload. His eyes widened behind his cowl, and then his gaze met Superman’s in an instant. Then Batman moved before Superman could stop him, and he tackled Superman to the ground, and covered his body with his own. 

The explosion rocked the building.

As the dust settled, Superman coughed out some of it, but then turned over knocking some debris away. Then he saw his partner as he slumped limply over onto the floor. He reached out and shook him gently, “Batman…” he leaned closer, “…B, can you hear me?”

Batman groaned painfully, he breathed, “Clark?”

“Yeah it’s me, are you all right, please say you are?”

He saw his eyes open behind the eyeholes of the cowl. He saw him become aware of their surroundings. Then he tried to move, he saw him grimace in pain. Superman got up and reached out to help him up also. Batman took his hand and got to his feet. “Are you okay?” he inquired again. 

Batman nodded, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Superman glanced around at the devastated lab, and then he returned his gaze to Batman. He demanded with a voice full of angst, “Why did you do that? You could have been killed.”

Batman tensed his jaw, he said lowly, “Because, if I hadn’t you certainly would have been injured by the exploding Kryptonite.”

He asked exasperated, “So you being dead would be better than me being hurt?”

From across the laboratory, another familiar voice argued, “There was no choice in the matter, the loss of Superman would have a deeper impact on the people of the world than that of Batman.”

Superman stared in dismay at the duplicate of his partner. He swallowed, “Tell me you’re not some evil doppelganger.”

From the opposite end of the lab another voice chuckled, “Not evil but I can be as bad as you like me to be.”

All their gazes turned to look, Superman groaned in realisation as he saw a third Batman, “Oh shit.”

The second Batman directed his gaze to the third and wondered, “Don’t you care about anything else. This is a serious situation.”

The third declared, “Oh don’t start moaning.”

The first Batman demanded of the third, “Don’t you even care that he almost got killed?”

The response was an impassioned, “Of course I fucking care, he’s mine isn’t he, but I can see he’s alright!”

Superman’s gaze darted around the lab, his eyes found and focused on the slithers of black crystal near the generator. He stepped closer to investigate further. At once, two voices called out, “Don’t” and at the same time a restraining gloved hand caught his arm, he said lowly, “Don’t… you know what it is.”

He turned to gaze at the Batman closest to him, the first and he replied, “Black kryptonite.”

The other answered, “Before that explosion it was green, now it is black.”

Superman nodded and confirmed, “Extreme heat can create a reaction.”

The third Batman sighed, “Getting bored now, why don’t we just get out of here.”

Superman frowned and said sarcastically, “I’m so sorry, what do you suggest we do?”

He grinned fiercely, “I can think of something, we could get in some stimulating action while we have the chance.”

Superman shook his head, “No we have got to keep this thing contained. None of you are going anywhere by yourselves. You are all coming with me.”

The second Batman approached him and asked, “What do you suggest, Superman?”

“The Fortress of Solitude.” he told them all.

“What’s wrong with Gotham?” the third asked.

“I don’t want any of you sneaking off by yourselves. At the Fortress no one can go anywhere.”

The second nodded, “It makes sense to me.”

The first agreed lowly, “It would be safer than staying here.”

Superman was very pleased he had their cooperation. He held his arms out, and he said, “Hold on.” 

The first two did as he asked and walked into his embrace, but the third just stood there with his hands on his hips. Superman glared and demanded impatiently, “Are you just going to stand there?”

The uncooperative one smirked at him and then he walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around Superman’s neck, he smiled up at him, and Superman breathed deeply, it was very rare for his partner to smile while wearing the suit. Then he tucked his head into the crook of Superman’s neck and whispered, “I love it when you get pissed off.” 

Superman groaned in frustration. He could already imagine what a hassle this was going to be.

Then he got them to the Fortress as fast as he could.

~*~

They arrived at the Fortress’s inner sanctum. He released his travelling companions, having to roughly prise the third from around his neck. Then he went to one of the crystalline walls and pressed his hand to it, and dialled in the combination. He instructed, “Open the abode.”

The wall shifted and opened up the more comfortable area of the Fortress. They all entered, one of his companions pulled off his cowl immediately. He turned to Superman, “So can I assume this is similar to what you told me happened once with Lex Luthor?”

Superman nodded and replied, “Similar, except as I told you back then, he only split into two, the good, and the bad.”

“It seems a simplistic way of looking at it, obviously I have been split into three, and none are ‘bad’.”

Superman caught the gaze of the brasher aspect of his partner across the room, who leered at him. He conceded, “Okay I agree with that but that’s how it seemed at the time. Anyway you’re not bad in any case.”

His sensible friend gave him a nod of approval that they were in agreement. Superman sighed, “So I guess you’re like the intelligent one. To avoid confusion what do you want me to call you? I guess you want to be called Batman?”

He exhaled, and was just about to reply, but the brash one called over, “I want to be called Bruce.”

Superman’s eyes widened in surprise and he asked, “So what makes you think you deserve to be the one…”

He licked his lips slowly at him and said, “Why shouldn’t I?”

The other quieter, more reserved aspect spoke up, and said lowly, “You can call me Batman if you wish.”

Superman frowned; he didn’t get this at all. When Bruce had helped him through a black kryptonite incident a while back it seemed simpler to work out where one part stopped and the other started or maybe it just seemed that way to him at the time. He sighed and agreed, “Whatever.” He turned back to the sensible one and asked, “So what does that leave you with?”

The aspect looked thoughtful, “There is only two options that I can see, and that’s Wayne or Kane.”

“Kane?” he asked.

“It was my mother’s maiden name. I am as much hers as I am my father.”

He smiled and said softly, “Clark was my mom’s maiden name.”

He nodded, “I know.”

Superman smiled in affection but all he received was a tolerant look. He swallowed and turned to gaze at the two others who were still wearing their cowls. He announced, “Let me get us sorted out and then we can work on the solution.” 

Kane nodded politely. 

He took a breath as he said, “Make yourself at home.”

“I always do when we come here. I assume I still have access to the database.” Kane asked.

“Of course you do.” He told him. He walked away towards the others. He muttered, “This is weird.” 

The one wanting to be called Bruce approached and said, “Aw that’s too bad, because I remember when it happened to you, me and Kal had such a good time together.”

He gazed at him; he had seen that glint in his eyes many times, but not in the middle of a crisis. He licked his lips. Bruce grinned at him slyly, “I’ll get out of your way until you feel in the mood. I’ll be in our bedroom.”

He walked off and headed towards the bedroom, just as he turned the corner he glanced back, and winked. Superman shook his head in fond irritation. He glanced back at Kane and saw he had settled himself at the computer station and was intently studying the screen. He seemed happy enough at the moment. He turned back to the remaining aspect. Familiar eyes gazed back at him. He asked, “Aren’t you going to take your cowl off?”

“Why?”

He shrugged and smiled in bemusement. He offered, “To be more comfortable?”

His cowl covered friend glanced at the floor and said lowly, “Batman doesn’t need to be comfortable.”

He gazed at his partner; he reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s just a name.”

Batman raised his head and met his gaze. He replied, “I thought you understood me better than that, Clark.”

Then he wandered away into another of the rooms. Clark raised his eyes to the crystal spires above. This wasn’t what he expected in this situation. He remembers his last encounter with black Kryptonite; it was a night of feelings revealed between him and his teammate. It was also the first time they’d had sex together. He licked his lips slowly remembering the experience, how his own lustful primal side had taken charge and fucked his all too willing best friend. 

Superman’s gaze strayed to the bedroom where Bruce had disappeared. No, he chided himself; there was no reason, no excuse this time. He knew what they had to do fix this. It wasn’t the same as fixing his own problem after all he hadn’t been split physically apart. But he remembered the way he’d fixed the situation with Lex Luthor. 

He glanced around and saw that Kane was still content working on the computer; it seemed none of the pieces of Bruce was in any hurry to reconcile. He sighed and then he went to get rid of the dirt from that explosion, and change out of this uniform. He headed for the bedroom.

~*~

He entered to find Bruce exiting the bathroom. He was shower clean, his dark hair was wet and combed back, and most obvious of all he was nude. Bruce grinned at him as he entered. Clark looked him over; he could never resist doing so. Then Bruce said huskily, “You know what, I thought it would take you longer to give in.”

He squinted at him. 

Bruce leered, “I’m happy to be wrong.”

He laughed reflexively, “You’re definitely not yourself, because Bruce is never happy unless he’s right.”

Bruce grinned in reaction to the laughter he had received. Then he crossed to the bed, he let himself fall onto the soft mattress. Then he said sultrily “God I’ve always loved how this bed feels, how it caresses my skin.” 

He smiled, “You always seem to sleep well in it.”

He locked gazes with him as he relaxed on the bed. Then he motioned to the bed, “Come to bed Clark.”

Clark shook his head, “I’m going in the shower, and then we are fixing this.”

“I think I could do with another shower.” He said deviously.

“And I thought the action you were on about earlier was crime fighting.” He laughed again, “Don’t you dare set foot in that bathroom while I’m in there.” he pointed at him, “I’m warning you.”

“Oh so dominating, you know I love that.”

He walked away into the bathroom, shaking his head. He removed his dirty uniform and had a shower. As he got soaped up, he had half his focus on the door, which was ridiculous. Why should he be afraid if his lover walked in here right now? 

He left the shower; he picked up a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and wandered out to the bedroom. At once, Bruce’s gaze was fixed hungrily on his still damp body. He climbed off the bed and prowled towards him. He reached out, and grasped the towel and pulled it from his waist. Clark’s arms fell to his sides hopelessly, and he sighed, “Oh come on.”

Bruce circled him, his eyes ravenous. He murmured, “It’s like seeing you anew, so sexy.”

Clark licked his lips but stared straight ahead. Then his body arched as Bruce licked a line of water droplets from along his spine. He groaned, “Bruce.”

The primal aspect of his best friend let out a growly purr. Clark glanced behind him as saw him admiring his ass. He jumped slightly as Bruce reached out and caressed his ass cheeks, his fingers finding their way briefly into the cleft. Bruce chuckled, “You’re not nervous are you, baby?”

He admitted, “I’m not exactly sure what to expect from you, when you’re not you.”

“But I am me, I would have thought you would realise that.”

Clark rolled his eyes at the mind games he was trying to play. Then Bruce circled back around to the front and met his gaze daringly. Clark shook his head fondly, “So why exactly did you want to be called Bruce. I mean when this happened to me I called that part of myself…”

He grinned at him, “Kal… I know I remember.” His fingers reached out and played teasingly over Clark’s nipple. Clark held his gaze purposefully. Bruce’s lips quirked, at his restraint, and asked, “Do you really want to know why…” His gaze raked down Clark’s naked body. He leaned in closer and whispered, “Because… hmm,” Against Clark’s will his body began to respond, and then Bruce smiled smugly and met his gaze again. “…because when the cases are done, and when the little chats and holding hands are forgotten, it’s you and me… and I mean me… in bed. When you’re thrusting that big cock into me or when I’m coming inside you; that’s what you cry out that’s what you call me in those moments.”

Clark’s heart was beating wildly and he breathed, “Bruce.”

He nodded, “That’s right.” 

Bruce leaned in further, looking for a kiss. Clark swallowed hard, and then he stepped back. He told him, “Nice try.”

He picked up the towel and he dried himself. Bruce grumbled and got back on the bed. Clark went to the closet and got a spare set of clothes out. As he dressed in some jeans and a shirt, Bruce watched him sullenly. He grumbled, “You’re a spoilsport. I let Kal fuck me.”

He raised a goading eyebrow, “That was so selfless of you.”

He headed for the door and Bruce promised, “You will be back.”

Clark chuckled and shrugged, “Are you just going to lay there and sulk or are you coming out there with us and fix this mess.”

Bruce grumbled, “Fuck off.”

Clark raised his eyebrows and walked away. 

~*~

As he returned to the living room, he saw Batman had returned and was sitting on the couch, and then he saw that Kane was still on the computer. He frowned and glanced around. He noticed from across the room how Batman’s gaze took in Clark’s jeans and plaid shirt. Clark saw a small amused smile on his lips before it was replaced with a neutral expression. Clark’s frown deepened. 

Then he went over to Kane, he asked, “How’s it going on your end?”

Kane glanced at him distractedly. “Hmm, oh fine.” 

“You’re not researching this; I mean I know how to fix this.”

“Oh… no I’m just reading.” His eyes returned to the screen.

Clark scowled, and waved his hand in front of the screen. “Hey, I know this is a weird situation but can you at least listen to me.”

Kane sighed and met his gaze. “What is it, Clark?”

“Thank you, now do you want to explain what’s going on because I would have thought you would be dying to get back to work.”

Kane sighed again and then revealed, “Honestly… it’s a relief.”

“What?” Clark asked in surprise.

“Do you know how great it is not to be focused on crime and psychopaths? There’s so much to know and to read and explore… I can stay here for hours, weeks, months even just reading.”

Clark glanced to the screen and back to Kane again. He said, “I know the whole point of the fortress is knowledge but…”

“It must have been incredible when you were training here.” Kane’s eyes sparkled with excitement, “Did you know that this fortress actually has Earth manuscripts and books that have been lost to history, huh? I bet the whole of the Library of Alexandria is here.”

“Bruce…” he sighed…”Kane, listen to me, we’ve got to fix this.”

Kane’s eyes wandered distractedly and returned to the screen. Clark huffed and gave up for the time being. He glanced at Batman and caught a look of amusement there. He squinted at him and walked towards Batman.

He joined him on a couch. They gazed at each other a minute. 

Then Clark asked, “Why are you hiding under that cowl?”

Batman replied, “Why would I be hiding?”

Clark smiled softly, “At first I thought you three didn’t add up. That somehow the accident had divided you in some strange way but…”

“But what?” Batman asked.

Clark smiled brighter, “It’s you…” he motioned with his head towards Kane, “That’s the guy I solve cases with, who’s happy staying in the cave working all the time.” he nodded towards the bedroom, “That’s the guy I have the greatest sex ever with. But you, you’re my best friend, you’re really Bruce.”

Batman gazed at him, he queried, “What about Batman?”

He admitted, “I’m not sure, but I know you are the one who was still there shielding me, protecting me in that lab after you split, I’ve got the feeling that you are the heart of the man I love.”

Batman bowed his head. He pinched his lips and then pulled the cowl off. Then he gazed at him shyly as he combed his ruffled hair down. Clark smiled with affection as his friend ended up with bangs.

He asked again softly, “Why were you hiding?”

He blinked a couple of times, almost timidly. Then he said softly, “I guess I was hiding from you.”

Clark’s heart fluttered, he reached out and caressed his cheek, and asked, “Why B, why would you need to hide from me of all people?”

He licked his lips, and explained, “I think you like how smart I usually am, and that you are attracted to the confidence that I normally show the world.” He motioned to Kane and towards the bedroom, “I guess with them gone, there’s not much left.”

Then he ducked his head and gazed at his lap.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Double Faceted 2/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,054  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark begins to understand more about his lover.

~*~

Clark gazed forlornly at his best friend. He told him, “Don’t say that, please. God, don’t you know that I love you, not for the sex or because we’re teammates, yeah I love sleeping with you and I enjoy working alongside you but… it is the feelings and emotions that I see in you that nobody else sees, that nobody else bothers to see, that is what I fell in love with. I could never have fallen in love with Batman.”

B swallowed and looked up and met his gaze. “You still don’t get it do you. I am Batman.”

Clark frowned and shook his head in denial. His friend nodded, he said softly, “The day my parents died, I cut myself off, and apart from Alfred I didn’t want to let anybody else in, what if I lost them too? I never wanted to be hurt like that again. I didn’t really stop doing that until I met you.” Clark’s heart ached as he listened. “I was determined to find a way to stop what happened to me from happening again or to anyone else. So I became Batman.” 

B smiled brokenly.

Clark stated gently but knowingly, “You became Batman because you wanted to help people, you wanted to protect them.”

His friend nodded, “Yeah.”

Clark almost choked on the emotion trying to overwhelm him. He reached out and he brushed the hair out of B’s eyes. He told him, “I didn’t think I could love you more.”

B blushed shyly.

He said, “Thank you for trusting me enough to let me in.”

B nodded shyly and then he said humorously, “I couldn’t keep you out, Clark.”

He leaned in and he kissed his lips softly, he saw his love’s eyes flutter closed and Clark deepened the kiss. B made a little sound of surprise. In the back of his mind, Clark knew that the sexy sensual side of his lover was in the bedroom and maybe he was pushing him too far but he couldn’t resist licking into his mouth gently. His friend didn’t pull away, but he didn’t respond fully he just let his mouth fall open and let him. He made overwhelmed little whimpers instead.

Finally, Clark pulled away; he caressed his cheek and comforted, “It is okay I know.”

B gazed at him. Then Clark smiled encouragingly. Then B gave him a small shy smile. 

They gazed at each other lovingly.

Then from behind him, he was told irritably, “You turned me down so you can try to make out with the innocent instead.” 

He turned and saw Bruce standing there. He was still nude and he had his hands on his hips unabashed in his nakedness. Clark’s hackles rose and he declared, “It wasn’t like that.”

The primal aspect sneered, “I’d say it’s got nothing to do with me but we all know that’s not true. The real question is why you don’t want to come to bed with me?”

Guileless eyes widened next to him, and Kane even turned from the computer screen long enough to wonder what was going on. Clark glanced around at three sets of the same eyes all staring at him wanting to hear the answer. Clark shook his head and he winced, “I do, you know me, you know how much I…, I’m curious about it too, but… I don’t think it would be right.”

Beside him, B asked quietly, with a little worry in his voice, “Why what’s wrong?”

Kane raised an eyebrow and questioned shrewdly, “”Why, what aren’t you telling us?”

Clark’s brow creased and he revealed, “When Lex was split into two he couldn’t remember afterwards what happened while he was divided. I don’t want to do something... I mean I don’t want to go to bed with you and then you not remember afterwards, it doesn’t seem right.”

Kane reminded him, “When we had sex with you under the effects of black Kryptonite and the circumstances were similar to now, we didn’t know if you would remember afterwards either but we still did it.”

He nodded, “That’s true but…”

B added, “That would have been worse if you couldn’t remember because that was our first time together.”

Clark shook his head and laughed confoundedly. He chuckled, “You all sound like you want me to do it.”

Bruce grinned, “I certainly do.”

B smiled and shrugged, “Go on you know you want to.”

Clark licked his lips as he blushed, “Okay.” He agreed.

Bruce grinned wildly, and approached him and took his hand in his and he led Clark towards the bedroom. Then Kane called, “Take all the time you need.” Then he returned to his studying and search for knowledge.

~*~

Bruce led Clark back into the bedroom. They came to a stop near the bed and Bruce began unbuttoning Clark’s plaid shirt. Clark let him, and watched him closely as he did so. He murmured, “Don’t you have any problem doing this with the others out there?”

Bruce glanced at him with a humorous look and carried on with his shirt, “Not at all, it’s kind of freeing not to have to worry.”

Clark said, “You do worry though, I heard you in the lab.”

Bruce pushed the open shirt from Clark’s shoulders revealing his solid chest, and admitted, “You belong to me Clark, I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t with me anymore.”

He smiled with affection but Bruce was focused as he reached for and unzipped Clark’s jeans. They fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them. Then they were both standing before each other naked. 

There was a moment of motionlessness as they gazed at each other. Then Clark murmured huskily, “I guess you want to pin me to the bed and fuck me?”

His lover replied, “I have done that many times before.”

He raised an inquiring brow, “Yeah you have so are you saying you don’t want to now?”

Bruce groaned, “Yes.”

Bruce reached out, and he ran his fingers tenderly over Clark’s cheek, caressed his throat. The unexpected tenderness gave Clark a fluttering sensation inside. Bruce stepped forward until their naked chests were touching and he tilted his head and he mouthed Clark’s throat. Clark closed his eyes in pleasure. Bruce murmured against the soft skin of his throat, “You are mine.”

Clark swallowed slowly, and Bruce licked over his Adam’s apple as it bobbed. Clark breathed, “You know I am.”

And then he grazed his teeth over Clark’s neck. Then he met his gaze again, and Clark looked into those wild hungry eyes.

His lover sighed, and the warm air wafted over his flesh and told him, “This is such a surreal experience, all my desires, and all my senses are alive and active all at the time.”

His chest heaved as he replied, “I know I remember what it is like. I remember how much I had to have you that night as Kal.” Clark panted and tried to explain, “That’s why I was wary of letting this happen now. God Bruce you are already so passionate, so focused when we have sex… I…I…”

Bruce’s lips trailed down to Clark’s nipple, he licked it slowly, it peaked, and he asked against it, “Are you afraid of me, of what I might do?”

Clark shook his head silently. 

At his silence, Bruce raised his head and looked at him. Clark met that gaze and then he dove forward and took Bruce’s mouth fiercely. Their lips clung to each other’s and their tongues met again and again hungrily. 

Then surprisingly it was Bruce who slowed the kiss, until he pulled away minutely. He smiled at him. He told him, “I want to touch everything, savour everything. I want to taste every part of you.”

He reminded him, “You might not remember afterwards.”

His lover smiled, “I’m willing to take the chance. I want to live in the moment, just once.”

Clark gazed at him with understanding. It seemed all the parts of Bruce Wayne had a sense of regret of what he has been missing out on while he was whole, while he was Batman, while he had his mission. His partner always seemed so focused on his mission that Clark had never realised he had such regrets about starting it in the first place.

He reached out and cupped Bruce’s face and he smiled, “Don’t worry, even if you forget I will make sure that we relive this time again and again.”

Bruce grinned, “I’m not going to get split apart by black Kryptonite again, not by choice anyway.”

Clark chuckled gently, “I know. But we can come to the Fortress sometimes and block out the rest of the world and just be.”

His lover looked at him with such longing. He bowed his head and he said, “I would say I love you but at the moment it wouldn’t mean what it usually means when I say it, Clark. But what I can tell you is that I want you so goddamned much right now.”

He uttered, “I know.”

Bruce grasped his head and kissed him deeply. Clark whined at the ferocity but he opened his mouth widely and returned the kiss, he wallowed in it, his hands reached up and his fingers threaded through Bruce’s hair. Bruce moaned into his mouth, “I love kissing you. I love your soft mouth.”

Bruce broke away slowly and his hands traced Clark’s arms, his biceps, his forearms, and then he bowed his head and returned to Clark’s chest, he slowly licked against every dip and curve, he whispered, “I love your body, I love the taste of it.”

Clark stayed still and breathed shallowly as he let his lover have his way and Bruce lingered over his body, over his nipples. Clark closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s moist lips, and his tongue as he kissed, and licked and sucked greedily on his flesh. He worked his way over to his lat and he made Clark raise both his arms. So Clark put both hands on his head weaving his fingers together. In any other situation, he would feel conspicuous showing off his body, but it was the man he loved and his lover was turning him on so much, and he was so lost in the pleasure that he didn’t give a damn. 

Bruce looked up at him with kiss bruised lips and met his gaze and slowly went lower and did the same, taking his time and savouring Clark’s abdomen, both his oblique, his belly. Clark stayed in the same position and held his gaze as Bruce groaned against him, “I love that you’re all mine.”

Even though Clark’s cock was well on its way to standing to attention, his lover bypassed it, and his tour of Clark’s body continued instead to the top of his thighs. Bruce’s hands skated down Clark’s muscled thighs. It tickled as he kissed his inner thighs. Then Bruce arose but he murmured to Clark, “Stay there, keep your hands there.”

Then he circled him, and Clark groaned in pleasure and sweet frustration as Bruce continued his tour, licking and nibbling the muscles of Clark’s shoulders and broad back. Bruce murmured, “You should tense and flex, and show off these muscles more often.”

Clark laughed lightly, saying, “Only an idiot goes around with his muscles tensed for no reason, or just to show off.”

“Hmm but you look so good.”

He asked his lover wryly, knowingly, “You don’t think I look good normally?”

Bruce growled, “You are the most perfect example of masculine beauty in the universe and you know it.”

Clark hummed, “Do I?”

His lover laughed, “It might not be on your mind but subconsciously you know it, Kal knows it.”

With his lover, he could be playful and joke, “I guess you must be right.”

Bruce’s mouth reached the curve of Clark’s ass, and Clark stopped talking and he waited eagerly. Instead, Bruce caressed and massaged his thighs, his calves. Then Clark laughed as Bruce’s tongue licked slowly behind his knees. He made his stance wider and arched his back subtly. He heard Bruce smugly laugh to himself. Then he reached for and spread Clark’s cheeks, and slowly licked along his cleft. Clark groaned at the feeling. He waited expecting more.

Then Bruce rose to his feet, and came round and met his gaze. Clark eyed both their full erections, standing proudly. Bruce waited and Clark started to feel edgy. A wolf like smile came to Bruce’s lips. Finally, he uttered, “Get on the bed, Clark.”

Clark reflexively mirrored that smile. He held his gaze and walked backwards until he was at the bed. Then he let himself fall back onto it. He gazed up at his lover from the soft mattress. 

He asked, “Are you going to fuck me now?”

Bruce prowled to the bed slowly, he asked lowly, “Do you think you deserve to be to be fucked?”

He spread his legs, “Yes I’ve been a good boy.”

Bruce climbed on the bed. He scooted in close. Then he rubbed his cock head against Clark’s ass. Clark spread his legs further, making his desires plain to see. Then Bruce braced himself over him, their flesh met and then Bruce rocked his cock against him over and over. Clark instinctively brought his legs up and wrapped them around Bruce’s waist. Clark met his gaze and then Bruce leaned in and kissed him. Clark returned the kiss ardently and they kept doing that, kissing and rocking against each other. 

When he couldn’t stand anymore, he asked against Bruce’s lips, “Are you going to stop teasing me, huh?”

Bruce laughed into his mouth, and nibbled his bottom lip, “Hmm you want it so badly, huh. Who would’ve thought that you’d never been fucked before me huh?”

Clark swiped his tongue into Bruce’s mouth, “You love that huh, love that its only been yours?”

In response, Bruce began grinding down harder against him. His cock head was sliding over his asshole again and again. Clark gasped in pleasure, and then reached for and grasped Bruce ass, and bucked up against him. Bruce growled and he demanded, “Say it, say ‘fuck me please’, beg me.”

He gazed into the wild, possessive gaze of the man he loved. Clark rolled them over on the bed and he gazed down at him. He smiled fiercely. He said seductively, “Fuck me.” He leaned over, and ran his teeth over Bruce’s jugular and whispered, “Please.”

He felt Bruce’s cock flex under him. Then Bruce was reaching out to the shelf where they kept the bedroom supplies. Even with his arms stretched out he couldn’t reach, so Clark left his position and he crawled over him to the supplies himself and grabbed a tube. Once he had it, he glanced down and saw how close they were. Bruce stared up at him and Clark met his gaze. Clark saw his mind working and he knew exactly what Bruce was considering. 

Clark stroked his cock. “So do you want a taste?”

His lover smirked at him in return. Without any further discussion, Clark positioned himself and straddled Bruce’s chest. He offered Bruce his cock. Bruce leered at him, shook his head, and growled, “Not that kind of taste.”

He grasped Clark’s hips and pulled him further forward. Until he was over his mouth and then stretched up and his lover licked against his ass. Clark moaned, and braced his hands flat on the bed. “Oh Bruce yes.” he uttered.

Bruce thrust his tongue a few times, his lips clinging to his flesh, his nose tickling his perineum. Clark groaned, “You’re really throwing yourself into the living for the moment.”

Bruce pulled away slightly and then answered, “Are you saying you don’t want to do this again, because I love you sitting on my face.”

He groaned, and he spread his knees wider to lower himself so Bruce didn’t have to reach so far. Bruce laughed breathily against Clark’s asshole and Clark squirmed. Then his lover continued grasping his hips, tasting him and giving him pleasure.

He rolled his hips down and answered, “Right now I can’t think beyond you having your tongue up my ass. Oh fuck yes Bruce, deeper oh fuck I love your mouth.”

Bruce growled and flipped them over. Clark’s back hit the mattress, then Bruce manhandled him, and Clark let him. His lover grasped his thighs and spread them as he nestled between his legs again. Then he dove down and he licked at his ass again. Clark cried out, “Yes, oh fuck Bruce.”

His lover used his fingers, and teased the entrance and licked deeper. Clark moaned and grasped Bruce’s head, “Oh yes.”

Bruce groaned against him, “Oh fuck. Does that feel good? I know it does.”

He kept licking and thrusting his tongue. Then he lifted up and he rubbed his cock against his ass, teasing it with the tip. Clark spread his legs wider. “Hmm oh yes.”

Bruce grabbed the tube of lube and he dribbled some over Clark's ass, then he slicked his fingers. Clark relaxed back on the bed watching and waiting. His lover met his gaze, and Clark saw amusement there. If Bruce had been whole, he knew he would see affection and warmth there too, but at the moment, all he saw was smugness, knowingness. 

Clark found he wasn’t annoyed at all, because he remembered exactly how it felt to be the essence of his own desires and urges and the feeling that came with it. The confidence of being totally assured that the man in front of you was yours for the taking, that he would let you do whatever you wanted and he wanted… no needed to feel your cock deep inside him. 

He found he liked knowing that out of everything that the primal part of Bruce wanted, it was to thrust his aching hard cock into him, and that his entire focus since being split into three was to be alone with and claim him as his.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Double Faceted 3/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,958  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark is still having an adventure with the different aspects of his lover. 

~*~

Being in a relationship with his best friend had allowed him to succumb to wantonness more often anyway so sharing this with the man he loved, didn’t concern him. 

He reached down, and collected some excess lube from his ass cheeks and used it to stroke his own cock. Bruce’s eyes locked on his throbbing glistening cock. 

Clark smiled cockily, and murmured huskily, “Do you want to fuck me?”

Bruce made a rumbling noise in his throat, “Yes.” his eyes still on Clark’s cock.

Clark moaned and quickened his stroke. Their relationship was one of no assigned roles; they went with the flow and did whatever they felt like considering whatever mood they were in, which they both found worked for them perfectly. He offered. “Or maybe you want to be fucked by this.” He continued stroking his cock brazenly.

Bruce murmured, “Kal wouldn’t have let me fuck him would he?”

Clark answered truthfully, “No he wouldn’t.”

Bruce grinned down at him, “Hmm too bad, I guess…” he lined his cock up to Clark’s ass, “… that’s your answer then.”

He laughed in response, “Nice deduction detective.”

His lover wasn’t laughing, he pressed inwards, and he didn’t stop until he was in to the hilt. Clark whined as he was filled totally. He arched against the bed, his head pressed into the mattress. Clark winced and growled, “You bastard.” as he breathed in quickly trying to adjust to his lover being in so deep so quickly.

Bruce stared down at him, and said gutturally, “I love your ass.”

Clark met his gaze with a sneer, “Is that all you care about?”

His lover raised an eyebrow and condescended, “No, I love your mouth too,”

He snickered and rolled his eyes, and warned, “You better make this good.”

Bruce grasped a leg in each hand and pushed at them, and Clark met his knowing gaze and he folded his knees up to his chest. Bruce growled, “I love that too.”

“I know you do.”

Then Bruce began thrusting slowly, aggravatingly slowly to begin with, the rhythm was good and steady, but too slow. He gazed up into Bruce’s eyes and saw the stress there from being so restrained. Clark asked seriously, “What’s the matter?”

Bruce’s jaw was tensed as he admitted, “I want to just take you, but I want you to enjoy it.”

Clark smiled, “You care.”

“Of course, you are mine, why would I want to hurt you; I want you to enjoy it as much as me.”

He closed his eyes as the feeling of love swept him. He breathed, “Do your will.”

Bruce let out a strangled growl at his consent and then he grasped Clark’s ankles and he began a hard relentless rhythm. Clark threw his head back and bit his lip and he tried not to cry out. He folded his arms behind his head, and tensed his jaw. He locked gazes with Bruce. At the look of desire he saw there he hissed out, “Yes, oh god yes, Bruce fuck me, fuck me.”

Bruce’s cock throbbed inside his ass and he uttered, “Yes.”

His lover braced himself and leaned over further until he was looking directly down into his eyes, but he kept to the same deep rhythm, then Clark did cry out, and he grasped Bruce’s ass, and he unashamedly begged him to keep fucking him. 

Bruce grasped his head, buried his hands in Clark’s hair, and took his mouth. Clark gasped and panted but Bruce didn’t stop or slow, he just fucked his mouth with his tongue again and again, as he fucked his ass, and it seemed to go on and on.

Then the pace was too intense to hold back any longer, Bruce was crying out and trying to muffle the cries with Clark’s mouth. Then Clark felt the warmth of Bruce’s come begin to fill him, so he rolled them over, and saw as Bruce’s body shuddered under him, and he rode out the rest of Bruce’s orgasm and he jerked his own cock at the same time until he came over his lover’s chest. 

As the last wave of pleasure crashed over him, he leaned forwards and he kissed his sated lover. He sat up and smiled joyfully at his lover and Bruce gazed up at him with awe and devotion in his eyes. 

“How would you rate that compared to…?” asked another voice.

Clark’s gaze darted to across the bedroom. His eyes widened as he saw Kane calmly sitting in a chair watching them. For an inexplicable second he went to grab a sheet to cover them up bashfully. He glanced at Bruce who was glaring at Kane. In the end, Clark released the sheet and groaned, “What are you doing in here?”

Kane replied straightforwardly, “The idea came to me that it would be interesting to observe from an outside perspective our sexual activities.”

Clark rolled his eyes with complete bewilderment of this situation. Then as he thought about it, he realised it was a typical Bruce Wayne thing to do, and Clark smirked in response. Bruce saw his amusement and leered at Kane, “You trying to get a few tips?”

Kane stared at Bruce and said candidly, “Actually at the moment it is pure scientific research but I’m sure you will find it fascinating and maybe even helpful when our normal existence resumes.”

Bruce laughed mockingly, “Oh of course…” 

Clark groaned at seeing and hearing his partner actually arguing with himself. He lifted off, and went to clean up in the bathroom. 

When he returned to the bedroom, he heard Bruce saying, “I’m surprised you didn’t drag ole innocent me in here with you, give the guy a complex for life.”

Clark pinched his lips in displeasure, and reached for and slipped on his jeans. 

Kane returned with, “I think he already got one of those when he was nine years old.”

Clark shook his head. He grabbed his plaid shirt and walked out.

~*~

He found B in the lounge. B looked up when he entered. He smiled, and inquired, “Did you have a good time?”

Clark smiled fondly, and combed down his own messy hair and sat down with him, “Hi, actually yeah I did, but that was before…” he glanced towards the bedroom.

His friend’s guileless eyes widened subtly and he chuckled, “I tried to talk him out of going in there, but he wouldn’t listen.”

He shrugged, “He can be one hard headed stubborn…”

B coughed politely and Clark gazed at him in realisation, he smiled, “Sorry, it’s just a strange situation…” B nodded, and Clark finished, “But you are stubborn, you can’t pretend you’re not.” He sighed, “God, do you know what they are doing in there, huh? They’re arguing with each other, oh god it would be funny if…”

“Don’t lie you do find it funny.” His friend told him.

Clark chortled, “Okay, it’s true. I’m sorry about this B, but I’m not going to let this go, I’m going laugh and rib you about this forever.”

His friend ducked his head and shook it. He then returned his gaze, “I’m sure if your facets had been separated that time, you would have been arguing with yourself too.”

He smirked, “Maybe but we will never know for sure. I do know that they are bickering like children.”

B said, “If they are annoying each other do you think it’s about time with fixed this situation.”

He swallowed and asked, “You want to?”

B answered, “I think it’s for the best, the longer we’re apart the more against fixing it they might become.”

“Really?” he asked.

“They don’t miss being Batman.” he stated.

“But you do?”

“It’s not about missing it; it’s about Batman being necessary. But this situation has to be resolved.”

Clark nodded in understanding, he thought the same about Superman sometimes, how nice it would be to stop, and just have an ordinary life. But Superman was as necessary to Clark as Batman was to Bruce, there was no way back. He guessed some people would say it was his duty to save people because he had the powers to do so, but the truth was simpler than that expectation, the truth was he could never stop helping people it was just his nature.

It was both a gift and a curse. 

He uttered, “To do this I need a piece of Kryptonite.”

B nodded, and he reached into his utility belt and withdrew the lead lined capsule. He nodded in understanding. Clark knew it was there, after all, he was the one who gave it to him in the first place. Because Bruce was the one he trusted to put him down if and when he needed to be, with no fear that it would be used unless absolutely necessary. Nevertheless, Clark still swallowed hard at the sight of it anyway. 

He stood up and went to the bedroom. Both Bruce and Kane looked his way as he entered. They saw his serious expression, and then Clark said, “Come on, it’s time.”

Bruce took a deep breath and then got off the bed, and Kane stood up too. Clark turned and they both followed him out to the lounge with no quibbles. B stood up and met them in the middle of the room. Clark told them, “B has the Kryptonite, he’s going to open up the lead capsule and I want you all to hold on to each other.”

They nodded as one, then B glanced at him with a warning in his eyes, Clark nodded with understanding, and he backed off and went across the room. B smiled and then he opened the capsule. Kane and Bruce both looked at Clark and then Bruce met his gaze longingly. 

Clark grinned, “In case you don’t remember, you was magnificent in there.”

Bruce winked, “I will be again.”

He nodded.

Kane said formally, “Thank you for the use of the Fortress.”

“Anytime you want to take a break from crime.”

“Thank you.” he said again sincerely.

B smiled, “I will see you in a minute.”

“See you in a minute.”

Then B held up the Kryptonite and each aspect of his partner reach out and grasped the others. B turned his head and nodded. Then Clark let his gaze focus, and his glare turned to fire and then laser precision and he super-heated the Kryptonite.

As the Kryptonite reached the right temperature, Clark saw the chemical reaction as it happened, and green turned to black, and then as the aspects had been separated, they were just as violently pulled back together, and they screamed at the intensity. Then everything stopped suddenly and then one body collapsed to the floor. And so did the Kryptonite capsule.

Clark gritted his teeth as he watched from across the room, wanting desperately to go to his partner, but daring not to go near the black Kryptonite. If it had been green, he might have endured the pain just to make sure Bruce was all right. But he knew the effect the black would have and he knew that wouldn’t help the situation.

He waited on a knife’s edge, he called out, “Bruce can you hear me, wake up.”

After what seemed an eternity, Bruce’s gloved hand twitched. Then he let out a groan. Clark fidgeted, waiting still standing on the spot. Finally, Bruce used his hands to push up from the floor. Then his eyes widened and he glanced about him and he asked fearfully, “Superman?”

Clark called over, “It’s okay Bruce I’m here.”

Bruce looked up, and saw him, there was relief in his eyes, but then he glanced around the Fortress in confusion. He stood up, he asked, “What hell…” he stepped forward and his foot caught and kicked the black Kryptonite. He looked down at it. He bent over, and picked it up and looked at it, and then his gaze found Clark again on the other side of the room. 

Clark smiled reassuringly, “It’s okay, you are okay.”

Bruce noticed his distance and then he knowingly closed the lead capsule. Clark asked, “Do you remember what happened?”

His partner approached him and replied, “No, but I can guess.”

He sighed with regret that Bruce didn’t remember. Bruce was looking at him, and Clark could see that deep down he was wary of not knowing exactly what happened. He told his partner, “Don’t worry nothing bad happened, I got you here and…”

Bruce smiled, “Of course nothing bad happened, I was with you.”

He nodded, “Okay, I’m going to get changed into a clean uniform, and then I can get you back to the Manor, then I’ll explain.”

Bruce nodded in agreement. Clark left him and went to the bedroom. As Clark was changing, Bruce came to the doorway, saying casually, “I’m going to need a new Kryptonite fragment for my belt.”

Clark glanced at him, and then he remembered, “Actually…” he stopped what he was doing and went into the bathroom with just his uniform bottoms on. He called out, “Aha I thought so.”

He picked up the Batsuit, and the utility belt that Bruce had changed out of and he brought it out, saying, “I think you must have a spare of everything now.”

He stopped in his tracks as he saw that Bruce was staring at the disordered bed, more accurately the come stained sheets. He took a breath, and then Bruce’s gaze rose and met his. Bruce said stoically, “From this can I take it that the problem wasn’t as neatly resolved as I first thought.”

Clark stepped closer and nodded, “I said I would explain.”

Bruce glanced at the floor and shook his head minutely, “You slept... you had sex with someone in our bed.”

He frowned and took another step. He said disconcertedly, “Yeah.” Bruce turned his back on him, and Clark told him, “But it was you, surely you must understand that?” His partner kept his back to him and Clark said in dismay, “You wanted me to, all of you did.”

“I don’t remember it.” Bruce said quietly.

“I know you don’t, I told them that you might not, but they said they didn’t care.”

“So you did it anyway.”

Clark shook his head with aggravation, and he snapped, “Just shut up, I can’t believe you’re reacting this way. I didn’t cheat on you; I didn’t do anything against your will. You wanted it. You wanted me.” His partner turned and stared at him, and Clark continued, “…and shall I tell you something, it was good, no that’s a lie it was fucking unbelievable and I don’t regret it, not for one second.”

He saw Bruce’s chest heave and he said again, “I don’t remember.”

Clark winced, and he stretched his arms out to his sides and he confessed, “I don’t know what to say, Bruce, everything was good, everything was right until you got put back together again.”

Bruce cringed at his words.

Then he remembered what he had learned about his partner today, knowing how each aspect, each facet had had an issue about the whole they usually were. 

Clark said the only thing he could think of, he told him, “Bruce I love you, you know I do, and I like you more than anyone else I've ever met, and I want you all the time, that’s why I did it, that’s why I didn’t think I was doing anything wrong.”

His partner gazed at him with longing, and confessed, “I know all that, Clark. I feel it when we’re together, I can trust in it when we’re apart.”

He swallowed and he asked, “So why are you angry with me?”

Bruce’s voice was full of anguish as he said, “I’m not angry at you Clark, god… I just…” he glanced at the bed again.

Realisation came to Clark and he asked softly, “You’re not angry you’re upset… you want to remember what we did?”

His lover sighed, “It’s not fair. You got to remember when this happened to you.”

“I’m glad because it was our first time.”

Bruce smiled, “Yeah it was, but shit Clark, you just told me that I’ve forgotten something that we shared that was unbelievable and unregrettable.”

Clark nodded and then he stepped forward and met his lover half way. He cupped his face and he kissed him slowly. Bruce returned the kiss. Clark hummed, he had definitely enjoyed kissing Bruce’s raw sensual side, but nothing could beat kisses where he could feel not only his passion but also the fondness and comfortableness, the love they shared. Those kisses could never beat the rightness of how his kisses felt right now. 

He smiled and said playfully, “You know I made you a promise?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, and inquired, “And what was that?”

“I promised that we would relive it, that I would show you… share it with you.” he leaned in and kissed him again. “That I would bring you here so you could experience it again and again.”

His partner chuckled, “I’m not going to get infected by black Kryptonite again, well not by choice anyway.” Clark sniggered and Bruce asked, “What?”

He grinned, “That’s what you told me before when I said it.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow, and Clark shook his head, “I’m starting to think you’re not that complicated after all.”

“You’ve always understood me better than anyone.”

Clark smiled softly, “Because you never tried to hide from me.”

 

The end


End file.
